


Oh So Sweet

by un1c0rntea



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Crying, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Marijuana, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Porn Watching, Strong Female Characters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: Set a little while before and after the pub scene in Sweet, where Stitch tells Daisy that Pete is seeing someone else.
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. A Tangerine Dream

Stitch had just come back from a day out in the park. He ran himself a hot bath and then looking rather dazed, he started to strip off his clothes, like he was in a trance. It was almost like a zombie getting undressed. _Etta James, I'd Rather Go Blind_ came on the radio and Stitch turned it up as loud as it would go and climbed into his bathtub. He placed his phone on the side of the bath, slid his knees up to meet his chest, put his head in his hands and ruffled his curly hair. Tears were streaming down his face and he was drawing in sharp intakes of breath, trying to hold them back. You couldn't quite tell what was tears and what was bathwater, as the two seemed to merge into one another. He had been told by Pete earlier, in confidence that he was seeing someone else as well as Poppy. Pete and her had a strong relationship. Well if you can call _her_ a human or even call that a _relationship_ , Stitch wasn't that stupid, he knew that he was just doing it with the air maybe to fill a void or get himself off in some new and exciting way out of boredom. But now that there was a new girl, an actual, human girl in the mix, Stitch felt upset and also a bit queasy. All those moments spent repeating "Don't Touch Me" in an attempt to tease him were possibly a defense mechanism to hide his feelings, and now Pete might never actually touch him again. He wanted him to. Not in a sexual way, just to feel something, a connection mostly other than a simple "Alright Stitch? Wanna grab a drink?" from Pete. 

He picked up his phone, cleared his throat to disguise the fact he had been crying, and dialed Daisy. "Heyyyyy Daisy…..yeah, you wanna grab a drink?.....great! I need to talk to you…Mhm see you soon." He hung up the phone and held it to his chest for a few. His eyes were red and stinging from the tears. Stitch took a deep breath and wondered if this was the right move to make, but it was too late to turn back now as he had already made the call. He nodded at the fact that there was nothing he could do. So he climbed out of the tub and patted himself dry, pulled on his jeans and chunky grey knitted jumper, hopped to put his shoes on, then grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. 

As he walked past the pub window, he noticed that Pete wasn't sitting there, which was ideal, as it would have been awkward. He's probably off with Poppy doing who knows what? He breathed a sigh of relief and walked in through the door.

"Something strong please." He said casually to the bartender, tapping his fingers and sitting on a stool. He knew he was going to need it. He ran a hand down his face slowly and when he opened his eyes his drink was in front of him so he nodded _thanks_ and took a big sip. Was he really about to do this? He licked the alcohol off his lips, then in ran Daisy smiling excitedly. She called out at him from the door "Stitch!" His inner thoughts were _Shit, shit! Don't look at her, can't do this, can I? Is it too late to turn back?...Oh no she's coming overrrr…_ "Waaheyyyy!" He ended up saying to her out loud. She sat down and tucked her hair behind her ear, almost as if she was opening up her eardrums for whatever it was that was coming. Before she could speak Stitch came out with "Pete's seeing someone else." Silence. Her wide smile slowly started to fade. He nodded his head slowly and tapped the table again awkwardly, as if to say _yeah I know, it's tough._ "Anyway, I've-gotta go." He couldn't look at Daisy's face any longer so he got up rather uncomfortably, gave her half assed finger guns and left her at the bar, drink and all. 

* * *

Another day at Sweet Music selling old records to customers. Stitch was feeling a little guilty at the thought of what he had done yesterday so he was fidgeting a lot. He had his hands in his coat pockets and was watching Pete make all the sales, the way he usually does, he's good at that - a real showman, a maestro of vinyl. He was doing his signature dance moves to _Bank Robber by The Clash_ and really feeling the music take over him as he went to put the record into a store bag. 

"Alright love, £20 please, looovelyy!"

"Thank you, have a lovely day."

"You too! You're really gonna enjoy that one. It's a banger!." Pete exclaimed as she walked down the street. _"He neva urt no boh oh dee. Haha!"_

He looked over at Stitch who was being his usual quiet self, shuffling through music to keep his eyes busy.

"You ok, Stitch?"

"I'm. Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Pete went to help Stitch reorder the vinyl collection and he shrugged. "I dunno, you're just acting a little weird." They both reached for the same record and their hands met. "Oops, ah sorry."

Stitch cleared his throat and snapped "Don't touch me."

"Alllright, sorry mate." He held up his hands like a surrender then started dancing again.

_Shit_ . That's not what Stitch had wanted to say, his defences kicked in again, that's all. He actually wanted to say _"It's ok Pete, put your soft hands on me, no worries."_

He could smell his perfume and it was such a beautiful scent, like vanilla and chocolate. _Pete. Sweet, Sweet Pete._ It all became a little too much for him, the music and the man he could not speak to, so he faked an illness "Achoo! Ohh..Um I gotta go home now, cos I feel a little….achoo!" 

"Stitch, you alright mate? You don't look too good." He reached for his forehead and Stitch leaned backwards before he had a chance to find out that he didn't have a fever. He walked out from behind the music stall.

"I'm just gonna…later" he pointed over his shoulder and briskly walked down the street muttering to himself, " _If we're still cool"._

He could see Daisy jogging toward Pete and she did not look happy to see him. Stitch pulled his hood over his face, crossed the street and headed for The Elephant's Head to take cover from the obvious Pete, Daisy shaped storm that was about to hit.

"Hi babe, wanna buy one of my records?"

She slapped him across the face, causing him to hold his cheek in shock, "WASSAT ABOUT?"

"You've got some bloody nerve, Pete! Another girl. Poppy. Fucking hell! Stitch told me everything."

Pete ran out from behind the stall, trying to catch her coat arm, but she shrugged him off.

"Wait, you were with Stitch. When?"

"Yesterday afternoon in The Elephant's Head." Pete closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh and guess what? Poppy made a pass at me, so we're going on a romantic week away." Daisy folded her arms and waited for a reaction. 

"Ahh. Bloody typical. I don't believe this!" Then a pause. "I wish she told me she was into girls, I would have been into that as well." Daisy didn't appreciate her sexuality being fetishised so she slapped him again on the arm this time. "Bloody hell."

Then she turned around and strolled down the road. "Bye Pete." Pete called after her.

"DAISY! DAAAISYY?" He stamped his foot like he had a mini tantrum. "Fuck sake!" Then with red mist covering his eyes and clouding his better judgement, he left Sweet Music unattended, grabbed his helmet and jumped on his bike.

* * *

A couple minutes after the confrontation Pete knew exactly where Stitch would be, and he wasn't playing darts. He parked outside The Elephant's Head, noticed him through the window, practically jumped off his bike and stormed into the pub where _Blitzkrieg Bop_ was playing loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK, STITCH!?" slamming the door behind him. 

As Stitch turned, his face came into contact with Pete's fist. He had punched him hard and the full venomous force of his words alone knocked Stitch to the ground.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MATE?!"

Stitch didn't say anything, he was breathing heavily and was almost scared of the personified version of fury that stood before him. He held up a shaky hand "Can we...can we talk outside?"

"No! Fuck you!" The pub customers were watching now. 

"Pete?....Pete listen to me, I'll explain everything. Please."

Pete ran a hand through his blonde, brownish hair and sighed "D'you. D'you know what Stitch, I can't even look at you right now, mate." He was calming down slightly and Stitch had a horrible feeling in his gut that he might have lost him forever. He looked around at the customers, then back at Stitch. He tutted "Alright, fine. Explain to me. Tomorrow. I need ta clear my 'ed." He walked out the pub. "Better be fucking good, you piece of shit."

The bartender helped Stitch up and back onto his feet and gave him a tissue. "Thanks." He pressed a hand to his mouth, and saw blood on his fingertips. Pete had split his top lip, so Stitch pressed the tissue to it and hissed in pain. "Sssssss. Ouch!" Then he stumbled out of the pub and back to his house.

He looked in the mirror at his split top lip and made a _Eurgh_ face, then contemplated having a cry wank in the bath while listening to 80s ballads, but decided to just get a Chinese takeaway instead. He sat on his bed listening to _Whitesnake, Is This Love?_ and cried into his chowmein. He eventually stopped and rocked himself to sleep with the CD still on. He was too sad to brush his teeth.

* * *

Well tonight was the night, time to spill all to Pete. Stitch knocked on Pete's door as they lived on the same street. Pete brushed past him and went to sit in the backseat of his car. This was good news for Stitch, as he feared he might attack him again. He felt safe in the front seat as driving was a distraction, that and listening to the radio. He turned up _Fast Car by Tracy Chapman_ to drown out his thoughts then glanced in the rear view mirror. Pete was leaning on the window and staring out at the sunset. He was daydreaming and thinking about his relationships. Daisy had run off with Poppy which made things worse. Pete's heart had been shattered. Stitch stopped the car on a hill by a bench that he went to sometimes when he needed to clear his head. He pulled up the handbrake then gestured to Pete to get out of the car.

They walked over to the bench and sat down. "Alright." Pete folded his arms and raised his head. "Talk."

Stitch had never really said many words, as he was a guy that didn't like to show his feelings, he saved those for the bathtub or his pillow. He was very reserved. But he jumped off the bench and grounded himself, although he was shaking and sweating quite a lot. Pete braced himself.

"Ok. Here goes ...I...um..we've been mates yeah...Pete for aaages now...and I've...Well I've never really said much….a...about my uh...feelings." He twitched his head and twiddled his thumbs.

Pete snapped "Well, if you liked Daisy mate, you could've just told me. Ain't just one girl, I lost two cos of you." Stitch shifted awkwardly like he needed the toilet. _One girl, Pete. You lost one girl._

"Fine. You wanted to shag her." He raised his shoulders and shook his head and Stitch winced uncomfortably. "Only 'uman. I'm broken from my 'eart to my dick mate. I'll never shag again."

"I never wanted to...shaa..Daisy, Pete."

"Poppy then."

_She was never real Pete._ "It's not about shagging, mate."

"So whasiss about then?"

Pete looked at him open mouthed, the evening breeze blowing his hair in front of his face. He noticed the cut above Stitch's lip that he created that day at the bar and tucked his hair behind his ears, begging him for an answer.

Stitch lifted his arms up "It's you!"

He dropped them down by his sides then took a deep breath. "It's you Pete. It's….always..been you! It's...It's hard to work so closely to..to someone you..love, and then.. they get a girl and you're left in the dust...I love you Pete, I always did." He was baring all to him, pouring his heart out in the open towards the bench where Pete was sitting, waiting for a response. 

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Pete shifted nervously on the bench. "Y'know, just. Oh." Stitch was hoping for something else, at least a hug would suffice. But he swallowed what felt like tears coming on again and walked back to his car. 

"Huh, ok, well...um let's uh...let's get you home." Pete didn't follow, but he rolled his tongue around his mouth and looked at the sunset for a little bit longer. Stitch was sat in the backseat of his car listening to the radio. _Soft Cell, Say Hello, Wave Goodbye. Stupid. Stupid fucking idiot._ He bit on the sleeve of his light blue sweater and then looked to see Pete coming back to the car. He opened the door to the side Stitch was sitting by and Stitch sniffed back the tears. 

"Uhhh. Hey...you ready to uh -"

Pete stuck out his neck and pressed his lips against Stitch's, then he climbed into the car fully. He was now on all fours on top of Stitch, who was propping himself up by his elbows. Pete ran a soft hand through Stitch's curly hair. He grabbed him softly by the back of the neck and Stitch breathed in as he felt a tongue enter his mouth. He had waited so long for this, and the desire to say "Don't touch me." changed to an actual wanting of the caressing he was receiving from Pete. He opened his eyes. Brown and beautiful meeting with sparkling blue. Pete had never realised how beautiful they were before and was preparing himself for the _don't touch me_ line _._ To his surprise Stitch pulled his head toward his ear and whispered "Touch..me." then bit his ear lobe playfully. Pete giggled and they locked lips again. Pete raised one hand up the back of Stitch's sweater and held onto him tightly so his head was against the window now. He ran a hand through Pete's hair, it was soft, just like he thought it would be and so were his lips. Stitch gave himself over to this moment and lay down flat. He wanted to get a better feel of the man he was making out with so he ran a hand up the front of Pete's black and white striped shirt, he wasn't sure what he was doing from there but a moan from Pete meant that he enjoyed the feeling. _Big Love by Fleetwood Mac_ came on the radio. Stitch knew in this moment, he didn't want anything more than Pete's lips and body warmth. They were just two lovers in the backseat. Ruffling each others hair and kissing until their lips were numb. 

When they finally came up for air, Stitch's hands were wrapped around Pete whose chin was resting on Stitch's chest. Both of their cheeks looking flushed. It felt like if even one person spoke it would disturb the warm atmosphere of what had just happened. This had been a passionate kiss and the sun setting sent a beautiful tangerine glow into the back of the car. Pete propped himself up to meet Stitch's eyes. 

"Stitch. You look fucking lovely in this light."

He laughed and said breathily "Thanks."

Pete softly ran a finger over Stitch's lip "I'm sorry bout that by the way."

"Aaah don't worry about it."

* * *

_Drive by The Cars_ was playing quietly on the radio. Stitch pulled up outside Pete's house and looked over at him. He was chewing his bottom lip and looked back over at Stitch from the passenger seat. Stitch went with Pete to his front door, as if they had just been on a first date and he was walking him home. It started to snow, in flurries at first, then more came. The boys both glanced back at the back seat of the car. Stitch placed his hands on the back of his jeans and looked back at Pete, a piece of artwork standing in the doorway, chewing nervously on his sleeve looking even more gorgeous than usual.

"Well...it's uhh...been a crazy night."

"Yeah." Gosh Pete was gorgeous all filled with love, it was those blue eyes that did it, those damn come-to-bed-eyes.

"Yeahhh. Well, um...yeah haha. Goodnight!" He gave him finger guns and then made his way down the front path. Shutting the gate behind him. 

"Night."

There was a moment of contemplation from Pete who wasn't ready to say goodnight to this beautiful, kissable man who basically came out to him tonight. That takes a lot of guts. He snapped out of his daze and took his sleeve out of his mouth.

"Stitch!" He called as he was behind the gate. Stitch turned around and raised his eyebrows "Mm?"

"D'you wanna come in? Quite cold tonight." He bit his lip and leaned against the door frame. 

Stitch ran up the path and giggled. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." Then he also bit his lip, looked Pete up and down and lunged in slowly for another kiss.

Pete put his arms around him and closed the front door with one hand. 


	2. Snow Bound To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy snow outside, which means the boys are snowed in with each other. This gives them a chance to talk about things and explore their relationship.

It was a snowy morning and white blankets were wrapped around trees and buildings. The sky was still quite dark, which meant that street lamps hadn't gone off yet and robins were flying around. One landed gently on the sill of the window that Stitch was looking out of. "Hey there, little guy."

He placed a finger on the glass almost as if he was petting the robin though the window. It moved it's head as he moved his finger, staying there for quite a while and then it pecked the glass like it was kissing it and flew off, chirping as it disappeared into the frozen sky. "Bye little birdy." Stitch waved as it did so. 

**_"...And weather warnings for more snow today, residents have been advised to not go out unless they really have to. Highs of 2, lows of -3. Jackie Brown, BBC Weather…"_ **

Pete had ventured out into the snow regardless because he insisted that they needed snacks and drinks if they were going to be snow bound soon. Stitch heard the crunching of footsteps on snow outside getting closer, until they stopped and the keys jingled in the lock of the front door. 

_ "...nuffin more, nuffin less. Love is the bessssst! Doo doo doo ch ch. Bom bom…" _

He took off his headphones and made his way into the bedroom where Stitch was making up the bed, because somebody had to and Pete wasn't going to do it. He walked over to him. 

"Oi Oi Stitch!" He kissed him on the cheek as they were both still quite shy about last night. Then he held the shopping bags in front of Stitch's face.

"Pringles! Haha! Now it's a party."

"Heyyyy nice!...Sour cream?"

"Course, I'm not a fuckin animal Stitch!" He went into the kitchen and Stitch laughed quietly as he called out.

"I also got soft cookies, bagga crisps, chocolates and 'aribos!"

"Great!...Gonna be a good day!"

Stitch threw on his red woolly jumper, scarf and winter boots, then went outside to get a closer look at the snow. He loved snow days as there weren't many people around and the air was calm and quiet. He preferred things that way, being socially awkward. As he walked carefully down the front steps, he glanced down at the footprints that Pete had made in the snow and began to walk through them, smiling to himself as he did. Arms outstretched at his sides, almost like he was walking an invisible tightrope. Stitch was so full of love and had been thinking about his car shenanigans last night and how Pete was so adamant that he stay with him instead of going home.

Nothing much had happened afterwards, just some cuddling, caressing and a very long make out session followed by 3 rounds of Mario Kart until Pete said he was tired and fell asleep with the controller in his hand. Snowflakes were falling in Stitch's hair delicately like tiny white feathers which he enjoyed for a while and then it got colder so he decided to go inside, trying not to slip, as he ventured up the icy steps. When he got inside he shivered and shook the snowflakes out of his hair, leaving droplets all over Pete's mirror from Stitch's now damp hair. 

"Oh man, I gotta piss..must be the cold."

As Stitch approached the bathroom door it was wide open and Pete was there stark naked using the toilet crying "Ahhhhh." In relief as what sounded like Niagara Falls came down. His head back slightly causing his blonde hair to fall down his shoulder blades. He also ruffled his hair and wiggled. "One 'anded. Oi Oi Oiiiii!" He actually looked quite beautiful? Stitch froze for a moment like he had been caught, he caught sight of Pete's wobbling backside and his cheeks flushed red. Funny how those cheeks could affect his own cheeks.

He blinked really fast as if that would make the image of Pete's perfect peach disappear from his sight. Then without making a noise he crept away from the door and face planted the bed sighing "Fuck sake, Pete."

When Pete emerged from the bathroom, thankfully he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at Stitch who was sat on the bed with a look on his face he couldn't quite name.

"Alright Stitch? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You piss with the door open?"

Pete bit his lip and put his hands on his hips. "What? You were watching me?"

Stitch blinked. "You piss with the door open?"

"Well yeah I feel free when I do it haha!... _ Iiiiiii feeeeel freeeeee, _ know that one? "

"Why were you um….why were you..naked?"

Pete shifted. "Cos I was roasting for a moment."

"Roasting? It's -3degrees!" Stitch got up from the bed and Pete put a hand out to explain himself.

"Yeah, but y'know when you walk really fast to the shops and back an you get all sweaty? I just...needed some air haha!"

Stitch walked out the bedroom to the living room "Ok. Noted, so you piss with the door open, cool. Um...I'm gonna go watch TV."

Pete scratched the back of his neck. "Ok."

As Stitch was walking out, Pete called him "Stitch?!" He turned on his heel.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Shut your face Pete."

* * *

Pete went into the living room where Stitch's long legs were taking up the whole sofa. He clasped his hands and rubbed them. "So what do you wanna do to-?"

"Can we talk...about last night?"

Pete looked like he was going to throw up. "Oh. You having second foughts?"

Stitch swung his legs out making room for Pete and tapping the cushion beside him. "No...n n no. Course not, hey. I just wanna um say something…"

"Oh alright then, 'son your mind mate?"

"Well Pete I'm…"

Pete's eyes were sparkling and waiting for an answer, Stitch adored those eyes and started to flashback to the moment he looked at him in the car. I mean really looked at him for the first time. 

"I'm...looking forward to being snowbound with you..!" He ruffled Pete's hair. "You crazy bastard haha!"

"Aww Stitch, that's mega sweet. By the way, great night last night. You sure you don't need to run home and fetch a few belongings before the avalanche?"

Stitch didn't have the heart to tell him that there was no chance there would be any avalanches in London, and that he probably meant snowed in. He stood up, causing Pete to groan a little that he had taken his body warmth with him.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think about that. I'll go pack a bag before it starts snowing cats and dogs haha!" Cats and dogs, gosh he sounded as thick as Pete. He kissed him on the forehead and pointed finger guns at him "I'll be back in a minute, yeah? Get some films out."

Pete looked at Stitch over the sofa cushions as he was leaving, looking lovestruck and biting his lip. "In a bit, Stitch."

* * *

Stitch had walked cautiously down the road to his house, shivering as he did. When he got inside he ran into the bedroom and had a think about what to pack. "I mean, how long will I be there? Do I need 2 t-shirts? Maybe 3? Couple jumpers!?" He clicked his fingers.

"Jeans! Can never go wrong with jeans." Then he packed them into a rucksack and went over to his drawers, shuffling things "Um….Jim jams! Underwear." Stitch was twisting his curly hair around his fingers and thinking about what else he would need.

"Toothbrush!" And with that he grabbed the toothbrush from his bathroom, stuffed it into his bag and made his way out the door, locking it behind him. Then he tugged on his coat and walked back up the road to Pete's holding on to his rucksack biting his lip. He was caught in a daydream for a while, thinking back to what he saw in the bathroom this morning. Pete looking gorgeous without even trying even though he was...relieving himself. Unfortunately Stitch found his foot slipping on a patch of ice and he went down instantly, scraping his knee in the process. "FUCK! SSSS. AHOW...ow ow ow!" He pulled himself back to his feet and limped the rest of the way, leaving blood in the snow behind him like in a slasher film from the 80s. 

When he walked back through the door he dropped his bag to the floor, was short of breath and hissing in pain  _ " **So again, don't go out unless you really have to."** _

"Well Jackie Brown, I had to, yeah?"

"Alright, Stitch? Pete came out from the living room and noticed something was wrong with Stitch, by the way he was wincing. "MATE, WAS 'APPENED TO YOU!?"

"Slipped on some ice, it...kinda burns."

"Oh my God! Uh I've got some plasters c'mon."

Pete put Stitch's arm around his own shoulders and carried him through to the living room, placing him carefully on the sofa and rolling up his trouser leg. "2 seconds, yeah?"

There was a lot of rustling from the kitchen and then Pete entered the room with a first aid kit and sat on the floor by the sofa, pressing a tea towel to Stitch's knee which caused him to scream. "AAAAH!"

"Sorry mate, gonna sting. Probably shouldda told you that before I put it on."

"Mmm. Ya think?"

He pressed it lightly like Belle in Beauty and the Beast. Pete was no Disney princess but he was Stitch's knight in shining armour right about now. He had no idea why he was using a tea towel, maybe he panicked and grabbed the first thing he saw to help him out. It was quite a sweet thought actually, the name Pete Sweet seemed more and more fitting with every press of the towel. Pete looked into Stitch's brown eyes to reassure him that he was trying his best. "I ain't no paramedic Stitch, but I'm trying here." 

"Thank you Pete."

They smiled at each other and then Pete peeled what looked like a Scooby Doo plaster and placed it gently over the scrape on Stitch's knee, then he gave it a soft kiss. "There you go, Mum used to do that."

He got to his feet and Stitch was looking at him with love in his eyes. "Anyway, gotta go wash your blood outta me tea towel now haha! You want a snack?"

_ I want you,  _ Stitch thought. "Yeah um, Pringles please."

Pete tutted and winked "C'min right up, you're my patient after all gotta look after ya."

* * *

"That Grinch ain't right I swear, eating onions like apples and shit! Haha!" Pete said chewing the sleeve of his long sleeve red and black striped t-shirt.

Stitch said through crunching Sour Cream and Onion Pringles.  "Yeah, the end is heartwarming though, love that movie."

Then he looked at the back of Pete's head and finished chewing the Pringles in his mouth.  "Pete?..come join me on the sofa."

Pete looked back at Stitch and took his sleeve out of his mouth to say, "You sure, Stitch? Your leg?"

"I'm fine. I just want you to sit closer."

"Alright then." Getting up and then retreating to go over to the DVD player. "Oo before I do, next movie? Doesn't have to be a Christmas one…"

"We'll just do the radio for now, We've watched like 4 already....I..really wanna lay with you."

Pete dropped his head and put his tongue in the corner of his mouth laughing and said "You're so soft right now aren't ya Stitch?" He closed the blinds, made his way back to him and climbed on to the sofa, where he found himself lying on top of Stitch with his hands on his chest. Stitch switched the radio on and stroked his hair.

"You have no idea."

"Oh by the way, I asked Mickie to put the plastic...thingy over the shop, he said we'll open again when the snow clears."

"Ah nice one, Mickie."

Nat King Cole graced his way onto the radio and played softly through the room. 

_ 'Because you're mine…' _

They were both just lying there, listening to the song and enjoying one another's body warmth, they weren't sure what was happening or what they were. Friends? Lovers? Mates who kiss? Whatever they were, they knew that they had admiration for each other. Their breaths were synchronised and were now as one, Pete's arms rising slightly along with Stitch's chest rising and falling. 

_ 'I only know for as long as I may live. I only live for the kiss that you alone may give me...' _

Pete looked up at Stitch and was almost asking him with his eyes  _ can I kiss you again?  _ To which Stitch replied by pressing their lips together.

_ 'And when we kiss, that isn't thunder dear it's only my poor heart you hear…' _

The night was drawing in now and the moonlight from outside was streaming across their faces making them glow with love. Pete shifted up closer to Stitch's face and threw his arms around his neck. It was different this time, more passionate and not as hesitant as the first time they did it. Pete even pulled away at one point and laughed cheekily saying "You've improved."

"Shut up." Stitch said breathily pulling him back into the kiss.

_ 'And it's applause, because you're mine...' _

Pete was breathing heavily and ran a hand up Stitch's torso, circling it beneath the jumper a few times, before placing it gently down. This made Stitch shiver a bit, as his hands were freezing, then - he wasn't quite sure why, due to the cold, but something caused him to remove Pete's shirt by grabbing it from the bottom and pulling it over his head.

Pete helped as he noticed he was struggling, he flung it on the floor and then grabbed Stitch by the face and said breathily,  "You wanna remove yours too?"

"Yeah fuck it, why not?"

"Ok.." so Stitch pulled the jumper over his head in a rush to get back to the making out and then sat up a bit so Pete was straddling his lap.

Pete walked his fingers down Stitch's chest and then found himself fiddling with his flies, slipping a hand inside Stitch's jeans.

"Ahh...Pete." Stitch said as he broke up the kiss.

"Yeah...?" Said Pete kissing his chest and moving the hand simultaneously thinking this reaction was out of pleasure. 

"I um..I'm...uh..gonna need you to...stop." He said the last word taking hold of Pete's wrist and pulling it from his jeans. Pete looked up at Stitch, his moonlit eyes looking concerned as he flicked his hair from his face. 

"You ok?" It was such a soft way to ask and Stitch was pleased with how respectful he was.

"I just...I can't do THAT Pete. That's...too much."

"Oh...ok no worries...Hehe. You wanna kiss some more?"

"No. Sorry. I...I'm gonna um go to bed."

"Oh...oh..ok. Night Stitch."

Stitch went to grab his jumper off of the carpet and exited the room with his hands in his hair. 

"Night, Pete."

Pete was left in the room, knees pulled to his chest rising and falling as he was left with an open mouth thinking he had done something wrong. He ran a hand up the back of his neck and bit his lip worriedly and  _ It Started With A Kiss  _ started to play, which made Pete's eyes water a little.

Stitch went into the bedroom and closed the door pressing his back up against it. "I shouldda told him. Fuck!..."

He dropped his head into his hands and began to cry.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Pete had crashed out on the sofa last night with his arm resting on his head to soothe a headache that came with crying himself to sleep. The thought of even going in the same room as Stitch made him feel upset. He managed to pull his t-shirt back on before he slept and there were rizzlas on his DVDS sprawled out on the coffee table next to him, so he was obviously smoking last night. Stitch had smelt this wafting into the bedroom at 4:20 but decided not to say anything, it wasn't his house after all. 

Pete's eyes opened to the sound of sizzling and plates being moved about coming from the kitchen. He got up, half asleep and hit his leg on the coffee table. "MUTHA FUCK-!" Then he collected up the rizzlas and went into the kitchen to empty them into the bin, where Stitch was plating up some breakfast. 

"Um. Hey. Morning."

Pete couldn't look him in the eye for fear that he might say something along the lines of ' _ here's your break up breakfast'.  _ "Hiya Stitch." Then looking up. "This for me?" 

"Wull, yeah..I've done eggs, sausages…"

The toast popped up at the same time as Pete's eyebrows.

"Toast?...Haha!" Stitch said sticking out his tongue and pointing his fingers. Pete chuckled a little at this and grabbed hold of his breakfast plate the same time Stitch did, walking back through to the living room. Pete sat down in his hanging egg chair, whilst Stitch sat on the sofa. "So. You ok?" He knew that the answer was probably going to be a no considering that he had heard sobs through the door last night along with Pete singing loudly and out of tune to  _ WALKIN ON DA MOOOOOON!  _ Whilst getting high. But he thought he would ask anyhow as he cared about Pete a lot. 

Pete picked his legs up underneath him and balanced the plate. "I just..I dunno Stitch. I feel like you don't like me..or that I did somefing wrong. I feel like shit to be honest. I should've asked first before I made the move." He shovelled his breakfast in.

"Hey. Pete..believe me it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. I just should of told you that I'm.."

"You're what Stitch...straight?"

"No. Pete it's more um complicated than that, and are you even gay?"

"Dunno do I mate, don't put labels on me, all I know is I love you."

There they were those words, those three words that he hadn't heard since the car times. 

"Why you stalling for mate?"

Stitch put his plate down on the coffee table and put his hands together before running them both through his hair. Pete swung in the chair and bit his lip worriedly.

"I'm asexual Pete!" The swinging stopped and Stitch gave Pete an expression that was like  _ yeah well there you go.  _

Pete took a deep breath.

"You...Does that mean you don't like anyone." He twisted fingers in his blonde hair.

"Well, no not exactly." Pete's eyes were wide and he had his hanging-on-your-every-word face on. "You can be attracted to people, you can like..um sex, you can be replused. And me well I just don't like...sex." Pete didn't really know what to say, this was all new to him.

"So you do like me then. You just don't wanna shag?"

"You're beautiful to me Pete. Absolutely gorgeous in fact, I'm just not really interested in what's in your pants." He took a mouthful of food. "You're arse on the other hand..That's...that's nice. Haha."

"You fink so? Feel free to grab it next time we kiss Stitch." He said licking his lips, slightly more flirtatious then he should have at this moment where Stitch was spilling it all on the table. Stitch nodded and then gave him a little smile. 

"Can I ask a question?

"Mm. Fire away."

"Have you ever...done it with girls?"

"Um. I uh had a girlfriend once and we tried it yeah. But um it was just I dunno awkward, she was obviously enjoying it but I kept thinking should I be? Because I wasn't. I didn't like the feel, the….mess, the body contact. So I thought maybe I'm just gay and she didn't like that very much so we um. We broke up."

"Aww. I'm so sorry, Stitch, that's rotten mate. First time's sposed to be magical and all that."

"Yeahhh well."

"And did you ever…" he made a rude gesture and wet noises with his hands "with boys?"

"I appreciate if you didn't do that, but yeah I did."

Pete licked his plate with his fingers "Sorry, haha. So what happened there?"

Stitch shifted slightly and scratched his head.

"Same thing really, you get fired up, y'know into..um position and then you just don't  _ feel _ anything. So I thought maybe I'm not gay either. So here I am, a walking asexual."

Pete got up and walked over to Stitch "You've taught me a lot today, I think you're amazing." Then kissed him softly on the lips.

Instead of Stitch saying his thanks for him being so understanding he said "I love you, Pete."

Then spoiling the moment traditional Pete style he clasped his hands together and went,  "Well listen ope you don't mind, that was a lot to take in. I'm gonna go rub one out."

"Do not. Think of me."

Pete swung round and held the door frame playfully.

"Can't promise anyfink mate."

Stitch chuckled, "Actually Pete. If you want I could….help you."

"Thought you were asexual mate."

"Aces still masturbate."

Pete snickered " _ masturbate"  _ You're so upper class Stitch. What I call a wank, you call a posh word."

Stitch stood up and put his hand on the door frame leaning over Pete. "D'you….want me to or don't you?"

"Oh Fuck me, I do Stitch, but ain't it gonna be weird, you not getting any?"

"I'll let you…" he moved his head to the side "me too."

Pete laughed and bit his lip gripping onto the door frame, looking up into those deep brown eyes "You sure, Stitch?"

"As long as it's not sex Pete it's fine. I really wanna share something with you and if it's not love making, then it's this."

"You don't ave to."

"We'll see what happens."

Stitch grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. 

**...AFTER...**

The snow was really coming down outside now and on the bed were two people who loved each other very much covered in extra blankets, cuddling one another whispering I love yous. On the floor were under garments and trousers sprawled out in the exact same way Pete and Stitch were. They both reached to smoke a spliff, Pete lighting his own and Stitch's and they looked over at each other raising their eyebrows. 

"Tell you what Stitch, I'll take that over sex any day."

Stitch blew out smoke.

"One step at a time Pete."


	3. We Gotta Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete realises something outside of a 'Madness' concert and Stitch helps him through it.
> 
> The boys try and figure out where their relationship goes from now on.

Suggs had screamed "You've been a fantastic audience ladies and gents! We've been Madness, thank you so much! Nite!"

"WOOOOOO! FUCK YEAH! HAHA! WOO WOOO!" 

Pete Bit his lip and looked at Stitch who looked away as if he was shy. He wanted an arm around his shoulder or a kiss or something but as he tried to kiss him Stitch had brushed him off. 

Pete stormed out of the venue, with his arms folded trying to keep warm under his parka. Stitch followed behind doing a slow jog.

"Pete? Pete c'mon."

Pete swung around and faced him.

"What the fuck, Stitch!? All thru'out that concert I was tryna kiss ya, hug ya. Why'd you keep pulling away. Like I'm in the fucking friend zone?!"

"Pete, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Was you worried that people would see?"

"I..um don't do well with public displays of affection, Pete."

"Oh. Ok, well there's no one here now. Just us on an empty street." He said flirtatiously, giggling and reaching up to kiss Stitch, but just like inside the venue, he pulled away again. 

"I just..I don't wanna kiss right now."

"You're acting so weird all of a sudden mate."

"I'm just not in the mood to kiss, Pete. I know you had quite a healthy relationship with Daisy but -"

"Fuckin hell mate! Daisy!?" He scoffed. "D'you fink I give two craps about her at this moment in time!? I'm just tryna show affection and hoping you'd wanna do the same. All my life I've always been that one that's like  _ 'Oh. Darling I'd do anything for ya. I always wanna kiss you.' _ Pretending to be something I'm not, pretending to give a fuck when Valentine's Day comes around. Pretending to climax so that me girl feels satisfied. Oh, by the way, I never even had sex with Daisy in the first place. And 'Poppy' wasn't even real. I knew that! I just convinced myself I needed someone for sex. I mean...She's just someone I made up to not feel broken. D'you know how hard that is Stitch? Pretending to not feel broken when your family asks why you haven't made the move yet? Pretending to be sexual, when really I ain't. I ain't sexual mate! I'm…" He moved his hands about to try and find the words he was looking for, but Stitch helped him out and said...

"Asexual?"

Pete stared at the ground for what felt like forever and then his eyes met Stitch's again. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, instead his eyes began to water. He shut them tight, swallowed hard and bit his lip, before whispering "Fuck." And then after a deep breath he said in a wobbly voice, "Take me home."

* * *

The night Stitch had dropped Pete off to his house, the car ride was awkward. They had both been silent the whole time, apart from Stitch's occasional, "Want some food?" Which eventually caused Pete to break and say yes to a drive thru KFC meal. Stitch could always make Pete feel better, no matter how shit things were, he was good at doing that.

Pete had gone straight to his laptop, nearing midnight and went straight to pornhub to try and cheer himself up. He wasn't that hungry for his boneless bucket at that precise moment though, as he was still feeling quite weird about his revelation outside the 'Madness' concert.

He scrolled through endlessly with one hand shoving fries into his mouth as he did. Until he stumbled across a video called ' _Why Don't You Sit On This.'_ It involved a lady who had walked into a bar and didn't know where to sit and then this guy across the bar had asked her to sit on his...y'know. But they had the cheesiest American accents.

_ "Gee, I don't know where to sit." _

_ "Why don't you sit owwn this." _

_ "Ohhhh yeahhh." _

_ Followed by some 70s style wah wah pedal music and her licking her lips as she walked over to him. Meanwhile the man was caressing his chest and biting his lip.  _

Pete thought it was all so weird, I mean their clothes had magically come off and the people at the bar had disappeared. "What the fuck?" Said Pete shoving more fries in his mouth. "That's so unrealistic." Then he shrugged, "S'gotta spice up soon." Then took a sip of his Tango. Pete's eyes widened as he heard a lot of sounds and moans. I mean it was getting steamy in that bar and Pete tried to slip his hand down his pants like he has always done in the past, but something about tonight had just changed him. He wasn't feeling so horny anymore and was questioning porn. He never did that!

As it went on, the lady made her way to her knees and began to talk dirty which caused Pete to shut his laptop. He swallowed his drink and then put the cup down. "Ok. Haha. Seen enough of that." He said to himself nervously. 

Pete had stayed up all night getting high and dancing around his room like a madman to  _ 'I Wanna Be Adored' _

_ "E's already in meeeeee!" _

Then throwing his arms about like he was swimming and drowning at the same time.

" _ I WANNA BE ADORRRRRED!" _

Then he took another puff of his spliff and hummed the rest, his eyes getting red as he caught sight of himself in his wardrobe mirror. Suddenly, he was hungry for that bucket of chicken. "Ah fuck! Fuckin munchies!" He wished that he'd just asked Stitch to stay the night and then they could eat together, actually spending time meaningfully rather than wasting it analysing porn. After all they had shared a great night at the concert and it was a shame that night had to end like this, with them both at their own houses eating KFC separately. 

Pete's phone rang and he turned down his stereo and answered rather out of it "AYYYLOO! HAHA,"

"Hi, Pete. It's me. I'm um. I'm outside. I wanna talk to you."

The sound of his voice caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Without saying another word, he hung up and opened the door, gesturing Stitch inside. 

"Hey, come in."

Stitch didn't move, instead he had his hands tucked into his Parka pockets and said sternly, "Get outta your house...and into my...car..??..I.."

Pete wheezed a little at this, Stitch was being dorky, but he realised that he actually did want him to get in the car. So went, "Oh." Pulled on his parka, slipped on his boots, locked the door and left the house. He smelt like weed and disappointment, but there wasn't much he could do about that, due to the urgency of Stitch's midnight night car ride.

* * *

"K. So what's this all about then? Where we goin'?". Pete asked with a slight sadness in his voice, turning his head to Stitch.

"You'll see." He replied biting his bottom lip, whilst indicating. "Almost there."

Pete looked out the car window and his eyes began to widen as he realised where Stitch had taken them. The hill. The place that it all happened the first time. The talk. The confession of Stitch's love for Pete. The car kiss.

Pete's thoughts were interrupted as Stitch opened the car door and went "C'mon."

He walked around to Pete's side and took his hand, then they walked over to the bench and sat down.

Stitch was playing with the strings on his parka. 

"So. Uh. Remember when I err. Said my piece last time we were here?"

"Uh huh." Replied Pete biting his nails. 

"Well, Pete. Now it's your turn. Ahem if you. Uh. If..if you want to…" Pete didn't answer, but was looking at the ground a lot. Stitch pressed on.

"Or perhaps any questions -"

"Do you feel broken? Like...you're not programmed right or somefing?" Pete asked, cutting Stitch off.

"Uhh. Wow...um yes. Yes I do. But d'you know what Pete, that's ok. Some people aren't and believe me we are not broken."

"S'just that. I knew for a while that I was a little different."

"Mhm."

"But. Like…" He played with his hair.

"I never even knew there was a word for it til that snowy morning you told me."

"That's why you said I taught you a lot!?"

"Yeah! It'd been bugging me ever since. I guess outside the concert, I just broke."

"Well all you need to know Pete is that you're valid. I'm valid. All asexuals are vaild!"

Pete took a deep breath and said "Feels good to know that I'm not alone in this."

"Course not Pete. I had no idea that you felt the exact same way that I've been feeling. It's really nice to know that we can share that."

"Hmm. Yeah. Guess it feels good to actually embrace it." 

"That's ma boy." Stitch said pinching Pete's cheek gently, in a playful way.

"Haha! Thanks though Stitch. Seriously. I owe you a lot."

"That's ok my love."

"My love?"

"Mm what's wrong with that?"

"I just didn't know we were still a thing. Yknow the asexual thing. How's that even work?"

"We can still be in a relationship Pete."

"Can we? Cool! Shame bout the concert though init? I mean, that it had to end like that."

Stitch pouted, "Mmm." Then gesturing his head towards to car. "Come with me."

* * *

Stitch sat inside the car and told Pete to wait by the bonnet.

"What you up to, sneaky?"

"You'll see."

He shut the door and opened the windows, doing a slow, sneaky jog towards Pete. 

_ 'Madness It Must Be Love' _ came blaring from the car stereo.

Stitch raised his eyebrow. "Ehh? Eh?"

"Awhhh! Fucking legend!"

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a good concert, but we can still have one here." Stitch said holding out his hand for Pete to take.

_ 'It must be love. Love. Love….it must be love. Love. Love…' _ sounded as Pete took his hand and they both swayed together in the moonlight. 

"So what happens now?"

"Well I can't see into the future, but us aces. We gotta stick together."

Pete reached up and kissed Stitch softly on the lips. His hands running through the curls at the back of his neck, while Stitch's slid from around Pete's waist, up his back. 

"Wanna take this to the car?" Asked Stitch stroking Pete's cheek, gently.

"Mmmm." Replied Pete biting his lip giddlily.

Pete and Stitch made their way inside the car and kissed the way they first did, but this time they knew what they were doing and who they were. 

What was once a moment in tangerine, was now in shades of blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I projected some of my own feelings (not all) onto these two because I love them and I feel that there aren't enough asexual characters written. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
